


Eye of the Storm

by Mel90



Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Captain Flint, Feelings, First Time, M/M, Rimming, top Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel90/pseuds/Mel90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of calm, Silver comes to Flint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

When his knock was ignored, Silver decided to let himself in anyway. He found him as he expected, at his desk, with his head in his hands. Too tired even to try to sleep, afraid of the dreams that plagued him every time he closed his eyes. John could imagine what they were about, even if James hadn’t told him himself that night he had trusted him with his past, if not his future. But he had refused to talk about it ever since.

-Hey, Captain- he started.

-I didn’t say you could come in- he admonished without looking at him.

-I thought maybe you fell asleep at your desk again-he lied.

-Then why come in?

-Got me -he said with a smile as he approached him-. Thought maybe you could use some company. You know, since you aren’t sleeping.

Flint gave him an annoyed look and then rubbed his eyes hard.

-I would sleep if I could, but between the dreams and this headache there is not a chance-he muttered.

-You wouldn’t have a headache if you slept more than an hour per night-he said leaning against the desk, close to Flint and giving his amputated leg a rest.

Now the captain’s look was meant to be threatening.

-I’m sorry, are we friends now? -he said with sarcasm.

But Silver didn’t intend to back off. Not this time. He held James gaze until he looked away.

-Yes, I figure we are.

-What do you want, Silver? -he asked with a sigh, letting his head fall back on the chair.

He swallowed, gathering his fake confidence around himself like an armor, like he always did. He couldn’t stop his eyes from fixing on that white neck.

-You.

Flint was on his feet and on him in an instant, an angry glint to his eyes.

-Excuse me?

-You heard me -he said, determined not to give an inch. He was tired of waiting for Flint to make up his mind.

His heart was racing, Flint’s chest almost brushing his with every breath. He made himself not look away. But his right hand went to Flint’s heart without him thinking about it. The captain grabbed it, hard, but he didn’t remove it.

-What are you playing at?

His other hand went to that tantalizing neck, and as he leaned in for a kiss, he murmured -I am dead serious. -And before any responses about him being seriously dead could be flown at him, he kissed him.

For a moment, nothing happened. Flint stiffened against him, lips unmoving. Silver could feel his inner battle, the desire, the anger, the doubt. All freezing him. He pressed their lips harder, tongue going out to lick at the seam of closed lips. The hand holding his neck now going up to touch soft, red hair and dragging him closer, his own weight now fully on the desk. But it wasn’t until he turned his hand to tangle their fingers between their chests that he felt the fight suddenly leave him.

Flint’s mouth opened up to him and he seemed to melt into his arms, pressing against him from head to toe with a desperation that shouldn’t surprise him. John didn’t waist a moment to take what was being offered, lips and hands harsh and demanding, feeling himself harden, hand flying to Flint’s ass, rubbing them together to find an answering hardness, an answering moan. He stopped rubbing their tongues together to bite softly into a surprisingly full lower lip and the captain took the chance to try and regain some control, but Silver wasn’t having any of it.

-What. Are. You. Doing. -he gasped while John started kissing his way down that neck, both hands now squeezing his ass, not allowing an inch of space between them.

He pressed their foreheads together and put a hand between their bodies to search for that hardness, the proof that this desire was mutual. He found Flint’s dick, as hard as his own even through his clothes and left his hand there. Not squeezing, not rubbing, not trying to free it, not yet. Just making a point.

The only sound for a while was their breathing.

-You know what I’m doing. You want it too-he pressed harder, feeling its shape, its hardness. In any other circumstances Flint’s intense and focused look would be a little scary. A huge turn on, but somewhat frightening. Now, though, he could read it easily. Desire, and desire to surrender.

-Why?

He traced Flint's lips with his thumb, a hand on his face to make sure he didn’t look away.

-Plenty of reasons. We have been dancing around this long enough. Somehow we are friends. We spend all our days almost dying. We are tired. We don’t have anyone else to trust. You want me -he rubbed his lips all the way to an ear and earned a gasp-. _I_ want you so badly I would have you on the deck for all to see, except I would then kill them because I want _that_ for me, to be the only one who sees you, the real you.

With supreme effort he managed to still his hand and push him a few inches away.

-So now is on you James -Flint startled at hearing his name- you can give us both what we want. You can let me be here for you. Or you can send me away. But you know I’ll still be here tomorrow and the day after that -he smiled cockily- so you might as well give in now. Because I’m done pretending this away.

-So that’s how it is? -Flint smiled dangerously for a moment and John held his gaze- All right then- he nodded with a serious, naked look on his face, as his hands went to Silver’s belt.

Something hard unknotted inside Silver then, and he held Flint’s hands still and made him turn over so he was the one against the desk. He kissed him hard and insistently as he worked to divest him of his clothes. He soon had those strong arms naked around his waist and grabbing his ass, while he ran his fingers over soft, curly and red chest hair and soft, white skin covering hard muscle. He let go of Flints lips to bite his way down his neck, towards a strong pectoral and he felt a shiver run through him when his lips found a pink nipple.

-Silver -he moaned, trying to get his lips back but he was busy worrying a nipple with his teeth, hands working Flint’s pants. When they were finally undone he set his course south, licking a path along that hard stomach, stopping when Flint's cock -red and hard and pointing at him-came into sight, until he was kneeling before him. It was perfect, and for a moment he just stared. Flint’s hands suddenly grabbed his hair and made him look up into blue eyes and he could see his own desperate longing reflected there. Without looking away, he dragged his pants down, letting his hands caress the full length of strong thighs. He had to look down to take away pants and boots, and when he looked up, Flint's hands were holding tightly to the edge of the desk and his cock was inches away from his face.

-Want something dear? - he teased.

-Son of a bitch -was the strained response, but he didn’t move.

He smiled more kindly. -I’ll give you anything you want- he said leaning toward that big, wet tipped cock and breathing on it, relishing his lover’s shudder- you just have to ask.

-Suck me -was the quick response and Silver didn’t waste time with words, nuzzling against his cock, rubbing it all over his face, holding Flint’s balls on his hands, and feeling a rush of want and power so intense he almost came. The captain was muttering his name over and over again as Silver licked him from root to tip, pressed his tongue flat against the head to taste him and then sucked it just barely into his mouth, suctioning like he intended to drink from it.

Flint make a strangled sound and Silver hardened his hold on his balls so he wouldn’t come and, before he could protest, quickly turned him to the table, bending him over it, gorgeous back and ass exposed.

-Hey-Flint started as he stepped between his legs, opening him more to his view.

Silver laid on top of him, his clothed chest against all that naked skin, his dick pushing into Flint’s ass.

-You are enjoying this so far, James- he said laying his cheek on top of his- aren’t you? Trust me then, will you? I promise you’ll like this; I promise it’ll feel good.

They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing together, feeling each other.

-I am -was the quiet answer- and so are you-and he started moving his ass against Silver’s cock, making him moan- so get on with it

-Whatever you say, Captain -he said cockily, grabbing one firm asscheek.

-Very funny- was the breathless answer as he started kissing, licking and biting his way down Flint’s back, while his hands grabbed and opened both cheeks, and he made Flint’s legs spread wider.

 

Flint couldn’t believe he was naked and bent over a table, with the most infuriating men he had ever met driving him crazy with his mouth and hands. He couldn’t help a moan when he felt Silver part his cheeks and blow softly over his exposed hole. When he felt a wet tongue make its way from the small of his back to his balls his whole body trembled. When he felt it, wet and soft, circling over his hole over and over, he practically yelled Silver’s name.

He heard the answering laugh, he felt it against his skin.

-Asshole-he muttered and he laughed again.

-Yes -he said, a thumb coming up to trace what his tongue had already wetted-. You are doing all right, darling. I like to hear you screaming my name

And to prove it he pushed a finger all the way inside him, his other hand grabbing his hip, holding him still, making him take it. And Flint was better than all right, damn the smug bastard. He hadn’t felt so alive in more time than he wanted to remember.

He pushed his ass back into that finger, wanting more, wanting it to move. When it left his body and Silver took a step back, he felt empty and aching until he felt a warm hand caressing his back, from shoulder to ass.

-I’m just grabbing some oil-he heard, and then he felt Silver’s stubble against his cheek for a second and a soft kiss on his hole that made him tremble.

Now he felt warm liquid falling on him, and John’s fingers spreading it, playing with it until both his cheeks were wet and probably glistening in the candle light. He sighed as Silver pushed his finger smoothly back inside and then immediately started to fuck him with it. One, two, then three fingers were opening him and he had to bite his lips not to shout, it had been so long.

-Come on, don’t be silent. I love to hear you -he said as his other hand went around him to find his dick, hard and wet and rubbing on the desk. Now he did scream, he couldn’t wait anymore. He was going to come, and it was going to be with Silver inside him.

-Now -he said breathily, the intense pleasure making it hard to speak, hips moving fast as he fucked back and forth into Silver’s hands-. Can’t wait.

-All right -was breathed into his neck.

There was a rustle of clothes and then Silver’s hot, hard cock was rubbing up and down his crease, slick and silk-soft. He dragged it softly against his hole, never pushing, making it flutter, driving him mad. He realized he was babbling incoherently; tough he was sure he meant to threaten him to kick his ass if he kept teasing. Silver must have understood something because there was a low chuckle and finally, he felt the head pushing in, slowly, so slowly that he could feel every inch.

 He tried to push back, eager to be filled, to be full, but Silver's legs pressed him against the desk, and strong hands held his hips still. He could only take it, could only feel his walls opening up agonizingly slow, clinging hard to the edge of the table. He had forgotten how good this felt, just to lay down and feel. Letting someone else take care of everything. He didn't know he could still have this, he thought this feeling had died with Thomas and the man he was back then, when Captain Flint was born, always standing between him and Miranda.

When he was fully seated, Silver stood still -maybe to let him get used to it, maybe overwhelmed himself- and not being able to move, just to feel him, hard and hot and tick inside his body, was almost too much. A tremor ran through him and his hands fisted and John leaned into him and forced them open so he could tangle their fingers together. He hid his face in Flint's neck and started fucking him, rhythm slow and steady, breath ragged against his ear.

- _John_ -he couldn't help sighing as clothes scratched his ass and the soft inside of his thighs, the breath on his neck gave him chills and Silver found once and again that place inside him that felt so good he thought he was going to come, his own cock untouched -strokes long and deep, almost leaving his body every time, head barely in, just to break him open all over again.

Suddenly Silver froze, his head was turned aside and wet lips found his own.

-Say that again -he gasped and Flint realized that it was the first time he had ever called John Silver by his name.

-John -he said again, pushing back, squeezing him with his inner muscles to encourage him to move.

John moaned loudly, pulling out abruptly, and he was about to protest when hurried hands were urging him to stand-to turn around-to lay back. But John was already spreading his legs, pushing at his knees, thrusting back inside harder than he had so far, fucking him fast and brutally, control completely gone. Eagerly Flint dragged him down to kiss him, his own tongue pushing inside his mouth, mimicking Silver’s hard thrusts. A rough hand found his cock, stroking him fast from root to tip, thumb rubbing over gland and slit and he was coming with a moan, lips leaving Silver’s, head thrown back so hard it actually hurt. It was blinding and all he could do was hang on to Silver’s shoulders as he kept fucking him through it.

-Come on John -he gasped, open mouth searching John’s lips, squeezing his ass hard around his cock, hand going down to find that gorgeous ass he had tried not to notice so many times, searching the crease to rub two fingers on his hole, circling it one, two, three times and then Silver was coming, hot and liquid and deep inside him.

 

Silver laid on top of Flint, mind still blank. Now, without the slap of their skins and the scratching of the desk on the floor, the only sound was their breathing. He wondered if now James would tell him to go, if he would regret it. He braced himself with both hands on the desk, to look into blue eyes that regarded him softly, vulnerable and clear. Something tight relaxed inside him and he smiled.

-Now, was that so hard?

That got him a raised eyebrow.

-That’s too easy a joke even for you -was the gruff answer followed by a sharp exhalation when Silver pulled out.

-Sorry -he said wincing. He stood and stared at the picture James made, naked on the desk, cock soft against his belly, skin wet with come. He saw him blush at his appreciative look and didn’t comment, just gave him a hand to help him stand. They stood close, staring at each other, a new kind of doubt between them and Silver couldn’t take it, so he just surrendered to the urge to kiss him softly, tenderly. And once again, James just melted into his arms.

He let go of him to grab his hand and guide him to the bed, pushing him softly to sit and stepping back to finally undress. James regarded him silently but didn’t seem in a hurry to make him leave, so Silver just kept on undressing, watching him lay down. He had to sit on the bed to remove his boot and pants, and he hesitated, hands hovering over his stump, foolishly blushing.

-Take it off too

Silver’s eyes flew to James’, and, even if his face burned, he did as he was told.

He sat naked facing him, and with a quick smile he grabbed the closest piece of cloth and started cleaning the mess on James’ stomach, holding him down when he started to incorporate, his turn to blush now when Silver pushed one of his legs aside to clean between his cheeks. Throwing it away, he laid down, half on the bed half on James, head beside his on the pillow, arm across his chest.

-You seem to like to push me a lot -James said matter-of-factly.

-Sorry, I guess I am impatient. And I enjoy handling you -he added moving his eyebrows up and down like an idiot, and he was rewarded with a soft laugh.

An easy silence settled between them, and Silver could tell James was about to fall asleep.

-Flint

-What?

-Can I stay?

He laughed surprised.

-Now you ask me for permission?!

Silver just shrugged, feeling embarrassed to admit how much he wanted to sleep by his side.

Flint’s arm went around his back, hugging him closer.

-Stay-he said quietly-. And… call me James

Silver smiled into Flint’s shoulder, and even if he knew this calm was transitory, that outside raged a storm more likely to destroy them than to let them go, he now knew he would fight every day for the chance to have more moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I hadn't written in english in a while, so please if you find any mistakes let me know =)


End file.
